<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can tell me anything by Erin_Unicorns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889063">You can tell me anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns'>Erin_Unicorns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfea (Winx Club), Episode: s01e03 Heavy Mortal Hopes (Fate: The Winx Saga), F/M, Missing Scene, Secrets, Song: You Can Tell Me Anything (Lowen &amp; Navarro), teenage love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Unicorns/pseuds/Erin_Unicorns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in “Heavy Mortal Hopes”, 1x03.</p>
<p>Riven notices that something’s off with Beatrix and decides to offer a helping hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can tell me anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings, ladies and gentlemen; it's Erin!</p>
<p>I decided to write a story set in “Heavy Mortal Hopes” yet again, because I saw potential for another missing scene between Riven &amp; Beatrix. (In all honesty, they have so much potential.) </p>
<p>It was a total bullshit the way Sky pushed Riven away when the latter tried to reach out for the former in 1x03. Like, c'mon, mate, you can't just do that to someone (your best mate) and then tell them a couple of days later, "Oh, you've always been a piece of shit."<br/>No. Bloody hell, no. Both sides need to make an effort for human interaction to work. Riven did it. Sky refused the helping hand. It's Prince Charming's fault. No one can change my mind about that.  </p>
<p>By the way, another (fun) fact about me is that every story I write is named after a song (at least, all of the Triven ones). You can check if you like. I don't know why I do it, to be honest; probably because of my great love for music and barely noticeable bits and bobs.</p>
<p>Have fun reading!</p>
<p>XOXO,<br/>Erin</p>
<p>P.S. Concerning my other work "Perfect for each other", I wanted to let you know that I'm working on it. Don't know if I'll update soon, but it's not forgotten, just that you're aware. I have big plans for that multiple chapter story. Just wait &amp; have patience!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riven wasn’t an idiot opposite to everyone’s beliefs. He was more observant than people gave him credit for. If not, he wouldn’t have been able to establish that Beatrix had a secret; a secret that excluded him.</p>
<p>She had been weird recently — forgetting her lunch more frequently than usual, reading double the books she used to and talking on the phone thrice per day.</p>
<p>There was something off and he was dying to know what exactly she was hiding from him.</p>
<p>Both of them being in his room, he had the opportunity to do just that. He was explaining to her how he had beat Sky in combat training earlier today. She wasn’t listening, though. As much as she tried to, her mind was obviously somewhere else.</p>
<p>Riven knew that she had too much of his babbling when she leaned in, kissing him fully on the mouth.</p>
<p>“You talk too much,” the air fairy mumbled against his lips, taking a seat on his lap. “How about we do something else that’s more fun?”</p>
<p>The Specialist let her have her fun for a while, but when she slid her hands under his shirt and attempted to pull it over his head, he pulled away, detaching his lips from hers.</p>
<p> “Stop. Stop it, Bea.”</p>
<p>“Why? What is it?”</p>
<p>“I can’t do this.”</p>
<p>“Have you found someone else? Is that what this is about?”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” he scoffed as if making fun of her ridiculous suggestion.</p>
<p>“What, then?”</p>
<p>“There’s something wrong. There’s been something off with you for a while that you’re not telling me about.”</p>
<p>Beatrix rolled her eyes, exasperated, separating herself from him completely, “You’re delusional, Riven.”</p>
<p>“And you’re lying. I’m not an idiot, Bea. I know you. And I know that —”</p>
<p>A knock on the door made him stop in the tracks.</p>
<p>Looking at the girl next to him who just shrugged, he stood up with a grunt to see who was bothering him. Fortunately, it wasn’t Dane. Unfortunately, it was someone as annoying as him.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Stella gave him a fake smile in return before letting herself in, “Is Sky here? Actually, you know what? Doesn’t matter, because I’ll wait for him nonetheless — Oh. You have company. Unheard of.”</p>
<p>Beatrix merely raised an eyebrow in response, shooting a callous glare in the other girl’s direction.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, too, your highness. I’ll go prepare for the party. See you later, Riven.”</p>
<p>“Wait — I’ll come with,” the Specialist hurried to accompany her, not too eager to spend another minute with the princess of Solaria.</p>
<p>Once outside and in the hallway, both of them could breathe easier without Stella putting tension in the air.</p>
<p>“Sorry about her. A heinous and unstable bitch, but for some miraculous reason, Sky’s still hooked on her.”</p>
<p>“Hubristic, self—obsessed, overprivileged. Perfect character for a princess.”</p>
<p>Riven let out a chuckle, allowing himself to forget about their conversation a moment ago.</p>
<p>In contrast to his actions, he wanted to talk about it; deep down, he did. He wanted to offer her help and let her know that she could rely on him any time she wanted. He wanted for her to be aware of the fact that he was there and wasn’t going anywhere.</p>
<p>But he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, no less for her to put even higher walls around herself and hide from him.</p>
<p>He had tried with Sky earlier. No success there. He didn’t know whether it was due to the fact that the other Specialist was upset or to his own inability to be a good friend.  </p>
<p>On the other side, though, she was Beatrix. She liked him for him and she never turned away from him. If there was something she didn’t like, she would tell; mostly in a brutally honest way, but never too mean to him, never too drastic or cruel, always a little piece of tenderness flickering though her words and actions.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, both of them had reached her suite, his time running out and his lover already slipping away.</p>
<p>“Guess I’ll see you later, yes? Text me when you —”</p>
<p>“I want to know about the thing we spoke about earlier,” Riven interrupted her, pulling her close to himself, “No matter what it is, I won’t judge you.”</p>
<p>She didn’t reply anything, partly shocked of his confession, partly longing for him to keep talking.</p>
<p>“You can tell me,” he kept reassuring her, running his hands up and down her back. “I can’t promise that I will understand or give you some smart, useful advice, but — But I will listen. You can count on it.”</p>
<p>Unlike Sky, Beatrix didn’t push him away; instead she cradled his face, pressing her body against his and meeting his sapphire eyes with her obsidian ones.</p>
<p>“Riven —”</p>
<p>“You can tell me <em>anything</em>.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she whispered back, his face still in her hands, “And you know that just because I’m not telling you now doesn’t mean that I won’t later. You know, don’t you?”</p>
<p>He nodded, still unsure, but he decided to trust her on this one.</p>
<p>“You got it covered? Whatever that is. If not, I could —”</p>
<p>“I do,” she cut him off before he could finish.</p>
<p>The temptation to let him in was already taking over her. Perhaps, he could help. With his personality of a proper delinquent and skills of more than a decent Specialist —</p>
<p>
  <em>No, no. The mission is yours. You should complete it on your own. Don’t let him put himself in the havoc that’ll follow.</em>
</p>
<p>In order to distract herself, Beatrix leaned in, capturing his lips with her own in a sweet kiss. It was a sign of reassurance. For him, for her, for both of them.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you at the party,” she farewelled him, pretty happy with the smile on his face that she blew him a kiss before vanishing into her suite.</p>
<p>Riven kept smiling the whole way back to his own suite. Sadly, his good mood dropped when he saw that Stella was still there. Meeting his eyes, she asked him without any sign of discomfort, “Do you know where Sky keeps his towels?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ugh, I really hate that girl.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>